1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycles and more particularly to bicycle stands and structures for storing said stands on a bicycle as the bicycle is moving.
2. Previous Art
Almost since the beginning of the creation of the bicycle, it has been desirable to include a stand for the bicycle which would allow the cyclist to securely support his bicycle in the upright position at rest. In the early days of bicycle technology, a kick stand was used to accomplish this function.
A typical kick stand is made from heavy material such as steel and is mounted to the lower portion of a bicycle frame. The kick stand includes a metal plate fastened to the frame by a set of screws and locking bolts. Typically, the kick stand has a support member which is connected to the face of the plate. The face typically includes two positions for the support member. A first position where the stand supports the bicycle in the upright position and a second position where the support member is folded back and out of the way of the rider during cycling. A spring is used with the kick stand and tends to normally urge the support member into the second position.
The kick stand tends to be heavy and somewhat cumbersome to use. It has a fair number of separate pieces, all of which are subject to failure and all of which add weight to the bicycle. Additionally, when the spring is set at the wrong tension, youngsters or persons without the familiarity of the kick stand operation can injure their foot or ankle. The kick stand must be moved by the foot at a relatively precise location and with a particular force to avoid injury. Additionally, if the spring rusts or otherwise fails, the entire assembly must be removed before operation of the bicycle. Injury may likely result is the cyclist attempts to operate such a rusted or failed kick stand.
An additional disadvantage of the kick stand is that the basic design is incompatible with modern bicycle technology. A serious cyclist may spend hundreds and even thousands of dollars to lighten his bicycle by a pound or even a few ounces. The additional weight of several pounds of the typical kick stand would be contrary to the serious cyclist's primary aim, to lighten his bicycle. Therefore such a kick stand would be totally unsatisfactory despite the added convenience of being able to stand the bicycle upright while at rest.
What is needed is a bicycle support stand which will not add greatly to the weight of the bicycle and which can be removed easily and quickly should the cyclist decide to race or otherwise compete. The bicycle support stand should be easy to use and should be able to be stored easily on the bicycle without getting in the cyclist's way during cycling.